In practice, an internal electronic connector is situated in the rear portion of such a box when the assembly is mounted, e.g. on a printed circuit. When the user engages a hard disk in the box, pressure is exerted on the front portion of the box so that a complementary connector situated on the rear portion of the hard disk engages in the internal connector situated at the rear face of the box.
Thus, once the hard disk is in place in the box, the connectors are fully engaged one in the other such that the removable hard disk is operational and can therefore be controlled by the operating system associated with the printed circuit of the box.
Given the mutual engagement required between the connectors when the hard disk is in place, it is necessary to exert a pressure force from the rear of the box against the hard disk in order to enable the connectors to be separated from each other, thereby initiating removal of the hard disk.
Typically, this force is provided by means of a cam that is mounted to tilt on the box and that has an ejection end bearing against the end of the hard disk when the cam is actuated. The force exerted by the ejection end enables the connectors to be separated and enables the hard disk to be removed in part so as to allow the user to take hold of its front portion, which then projects from the front face of the box.
In practice, such a box, which is generally in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped, is made from sheet metal elements that are cut out, stamped, folded, and connected to one another.
Specifically, mounting the tilting cam, which is itself an element made of sheet metal, thus requires a hole or the like to be provided in the cam, and requires it to be fastened to the box body by means of the hole so as to secure it to the box body, while leaving it free to pivot relative thereto in order to enable it to be actuated to eject the hard disk.
Such mounting generally requires several thicknesses of sheet metal to be provided in the region of the box that carries the tilting cam, so that a rivet can be secured rigidly to the box body, and thus constitute a pivot pin that is rigidly secured to the box and about which the cam can pivot.